Earth moving machines such as front wheel loaders are used generally for digging operations and for transferring bulk material from a stock pile onto transport vehicles such as trucks or railroad cars. In such machine loading applications, the front and rear axle may experience excessive torque which will effect the life of the axle. If accurate front and rear axle weights may be determined then accurate front and rear driveshaft torques can be calculated. Accurate front and rear driveshaft torques calculations will enable the cumulative axle life to be determined. The ability to determine a cumulative axle life would enable prognostic information to be provided to the operator of the machine regarding how much life was left on the loader axles. Knowing the remaining life would enable the operator to schedule an axle overhaul or replacement and thus greatly reduce downtime due to axle failure.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems set forth above.